


Cold Feet

by badwolfbadwolf



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: Nicky is cold in the mornings.  Joe warms him up.So when he wakes up in the morning with his nose cold, he can’t help but turn to burrow into Joe’s shoulder, nosing against his naked skin and humming in contentment.  Joe pushes against him, grumbling softly, murmuring something in a long dead language that Nicky can’t quite catch but he’s pretty sure he can figure out the sentiment.When Joe finally opens his eyes, though, they’re warm, his smile soft.  There’s a bit of light spilling out from behind the curtains making the edges of his profile glow, and they’ve nowhere to be and nothing to do but wake slowly in each other’s arms.“Good morning, my love,” Joe says, voice rough with sleep.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 28
Kudos: 295





	Cold Feet

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written on tumblr for a prompt fill. Cleaned up and posted here!

It’s finally cold enough that they need to pull out the heavier blanket, and Nicky keeps his socks on, wrapping himself up in Joe’s arms and Joe’s heat. He always sleeps better that way, cocooned in a million blankets, though Joe always fondly tells him he’s an icicle.

So when he wakes up in the morning with his nose cold, he can’t help but turn to burrow into Joe’s shoulder, nosing against his naked skin and humming in contentment. Joe pushes against him, grumbling softly, murmuring something in a long dead language that Nicky can’t quite catch but he’s pretty sure he can figure out the sentiment.

When Joe finally opens his eyes, though, they’re warm, his smile soft. There’s a bit of light spilling out from behind the curtains making the edges of his profile glow, and they’ve nowhere to be and nothing to do but wake slowly in each other’s arms.

“Good morning, my love,” Joe says, voice rough with sleep. He has morning breath and he kisses Nicky’s cold nose, his hands soothing as he runs them up Nicky’s back, drawing him in tighter. They kiss briefly before shifting against each other, Nicky curling up into Joe’s side and letting him rub circles into his sleep-warm skin.

Nicky’s nearly dozing off again when Joe stretches with a yawn, kissing him on the forehead and then peering down at him. “Coffee?” he says, and Nicky nods, moving back a bit and pushing himself so he’s more upright in the bed.

“Please.” He runs his hand through his hair, knowing it probably looks a mess. He needs to get it cut, has been too lazy and busy staying in bed with Joe all day every day, and who really is going to see him anyways? He hasn’t shaved in who knows how many days either, he can’t remember, the cooler weather seeming fitting to let a beard grow out a bit.

Joe kisses him again on the temple and then slides from the bed, dislodging the mountain of blankets from around Nicky and making him pout. He gathers them around himself, pulling them up ‘til they’re around his neck, and when Joe returns a few minutes later with two steaming cups he bursts out laughing. 

“Shall I turn up the heat?”

Nicky nods, sticking one hand out of his blankets to accept the coffee cup and blowing on the liquid. The mug has a kitten in a top hat on it with bold letters saying ‘World’s Best Husband.’ He can’t quite recall where they picked this one up. 

Joe goes to ease open the curtains and fiddle with the thermostat on the far wall and Nicky admires the view, the tight boxer briefs clinging to Joe’s ass deliciously, the sleek line of his muscles gorgeous and on display. It’s not as if he’s doing anything overtly sexual, just the mundane business of fixing coffee and being attentive to Nicky’s needs, but he’s _Joe,_ he’s his husband, he’s his _beloved_ , and Nicky can feel himself getting half-hard beneath the sheets from only that thought.

“Yusuf,” Nicky calls, and Joe turns from where he’d been staring out the window, out into the busy city streets below. The rest of the city is awake, bustling, vibrant, but they’re still here, quiet and warm in their little bubble for now. Joe's smiling, his own coffee in his hand, his expression indescribably fond. 

“Come back to bed,” Nicky says, and Joe does so immediately. He sets his coffee on the bedside table, kneeling over Nicky to take his from him so they don’t spill. They kiss languidly, this time Joe tasting of coffee and cream, and Nicky lets Joe peel the blankets off of him. He’s much warmer now, his skin heated by Joe’s whispered words and soft caresses.

They shimmy out of their boxers, both moving to tug on the other’s cock in time with their lazy kisses. When Nicky hitches a leg up over Joe’s thigh and runs his sock-covered foot over Joe’s ankle, Joe pulls away to laugh.

“My moon,” he says, rolling to his back and grunting slightly when he pulls Nicky’s heavy weight on top of him. “My love for you is endless.” They both groan as their groins push together and Joe’s hands knead at Nicky’s ass, pulling him apart. “Strong enough to not complain about you keeping your socks on.”

Nicky bites at Joe’s lip, his grin sharp as he pulls up onto his knees so he’s straddling Joe, the chain with Joe’s ring on it dangling between them.

“Such a generous lover, Yusuf,” Nicky teases, grinding down against him, and Joe closes his eyes, pushing his head back into the pillow.

“Anything for you, my heart,” Joe says, his smile genuine.

“I know,” Nicky says, and he leans down to kiss him fully, dragging his cock along Joe’s belly. He only teases a little bit, though, both of them desperate to join, and by the time they’ve finished their vigorous round of lovemaking the coffee is cold and the windows of the small apartment are steamed up. 

Nicky kicks off his socks, overheated, his body sweaty everywhere that he and Joe are connected.

“Think of all the money we’ll save on heat if we just do this all winter instead, husband,” Nicky quips, tickling Joe with feather-light kisses on his shoulders and then rolling to his side to smile at him.

“A good plan,” Joe agrees, his hand fisting loosely in the chain around Nicky’s neck and pulling him close for a real kiss and tucking Nicky under his arm again.

The sweat cools on their bodies and Nicky does eventually start to shiver, the apartment cozy but Nicky’s skin growing cold. Joe pulls the blankets over them again and they doze together, nowhere to be and blissfully happy for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please come say hi on tumblr! I'm on there as [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
